


like shadowed wings on a mantel piece

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like... It's like in Constantine, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	like shadowed wings on a mantel piece

It’s like… It’s like in Constantine, yeah? There’s a difference between knowing and believing. And Stiles is scared to death of that difference, of the moment when he believes because he knows it’ll work and it won’t.

Then the death of whichever packmember will be on him and all of them will know it even if they won’t say a word. So, yeah, he’s scared and not afraid to admit it even if it’s only to himself.

One day he knows it’ll come and his whole world will go to hell and he won’t be able to believe anymore and then he’s just the broken misfit toy that can’t do anything anymore and no-one will need him and...

So, he doesn’t like the idea of that day. He tries to make himself useful in other ways. Learn weapons and obscure myths and weaknesses.

Because.

Because he refuses to be the reason someone else dies.

And that’s why he always keeps in mind that there’s a difference between belief and knowledge.

He never knows, he believes.


End file.
